1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an output circuit in a driving circuit and a driving method of a display device, more particularly to an output circuit in a driving circuit and a driving method of a display device using low voltage switches.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) has many advantages such as light weight, small size, low power consumption and little radiation, and has been widely used in recent years.
In general, a LCD includes a panel, a gate driver that orderly actuates a gate line of the panel, and a source driver that transmits image data to each source line of the panel. The source driver at least includes a shift register, a data latch, a D/A converter and an output circuit. In polarity inversion, output voltages from the source driver may drive, for example, from +5V to −5V. That is, for positive polarity, the output voltages are from +5V to 0V, and for negative polarity, the output voltages are from −5V to 0V. In this case, to achieve a voltage swing of 10V for the source driver, switches in the output circuit must have a voltage tolerance of at least 10V, which may lead to a large chip area of the source driver.
Therefore, there needs a new output circuit with a small voltage tolerance using low voltage switches, thus reducing the chip area of the source driver.